Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Star
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: No, not a Twilight crossover. Two years after the end of KH2, we find Sora and Riku home once more. Not giving much away am I? Read and find out what happens to our two heros of the Twilight Road to Dawn. Yaoi - SoRi and Akuroku. Rating may change.
1. Love is Blind

_**Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Star**_

**_AN - here's a treat for my readers. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts games are not mine. Sora and Riku would be making out at the end of the second game if it was._**

_**Chapter One:Love is Blind**_

"We are one, Sora, you and I." Riku whispered softly in Sora's ear as the brunette slipped into unconsciousness. Riku knelt by him and gently lifted the brunette into his arms, while the tide slowly lapped at the sand.

Sora woke extremely early in the morning – for no seemingly apparent reason. That is until he noticed how cold it was in his room. He moaned, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He'd had the strangest dream – or so he thought – but he didn't remember any of it except what the dream Riku had told him. _'We are one, Sora, you and I.' _He wondered what It could mean.

An unexpected beam of light fell into the dark room form the door, and Sora shut his eyes against the sudden brightness of it. When he could look at the door a few seconds later, he could make out that Kari was there, with Riku behind her. When the red-haired girl saw that Sora was looking at them, she turned and whispered something to Riku. Whatever she had said made the silverette smile and brought a kind look to his pale, blind eyes.

Kairi led Riku to Sora's bedside, where the silver-haired boy claimed he would need no more help. He had lost his sight in an accident shortly after their last adventure. Certainly something Sora didn't want to talk or think about. "How do you feel Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora tried to speak, but his throat was dry and papery, so he shook his head instead. Kairi sighed. Well, alright." She turned to Riku. "Will you stay with him?" she asked. Riku nodded. "Of course." He replied, and Kairi left the room.

Riku promptly leapt lightly onto Sora's bed to sit at the windowsill and 'look' outside. He could still sense things, so seeing what lay beyond the pane of glass was easy. It was a skill he had learned when he had intentionally blinded himself a few years ago.

"Riku." Sora could barely form the older teens name into an audible whisper. Riku tuned his head to acknowledge the younger boy. "Yes Sora?" But Sora could say nothing else. Riku sighed heavily, and extended his hand toward Sora, who weakly pt his hand in Riku's. The silverette gently pulled Sora up and threw the heavy blankets off of him at the same time.

Riku didn't let go of Sora, knowing full well that the boy wouldn't be able to support himself. Instead, he pulled the brunette into his lap. Riku held him close, clasping his hands around Sora's waist. Sora seemed uncomfortable at first, but soon decided it was okay to lean back and let Riku support his weight. That, in turn, led him to feel comfortable enough to let his head rest against Riku's shoulder. Eventually, he fell back into his world of dreams – while Riku smiled and pulled one of the lighter blankets over them.

Sora woke up a few hours later, still in Riku's lap. Riku's head was leaned against the window frame, and he was humming a haunting tune that didn't really seem to end. The silverette eventually noticed that Sora was awake after about ten or fifteen minutes. "Did you enjoy your nap sleepy?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but Sora answered anyways. "…Mmm-hmm…" he murmured, earning a chuckle from Riku. "You drooled on me you know." The older teen said quietly. Sora groaned. Riku would taunt him about this for weeks…not good. "Don't worry about it Sora. I won't tell anyone." That was a first. "…really?" Sora whispered. "Ah, so he and speak! Yes, really. Have I ever really lied to you Sora?" Riku put a lot of emphasis on the 'really' part. "…no." Sora muttered, and Riku laughed again. "I thought so."

"…hey Riku?" Sora said, since he was beginning to get his voice back. "Yes?" "What happened…exactly?"Sora asked. "What do you mean?" Riku sounded confused. "…what happened that I ended up like this?"Sora rephrased his question. "Oh. I would say ask Kairi, but I was the only one there. I don't really want to tell you, but because you asked, I will." Riku shifted a little, starting to get slightly uncomfortable under Sora's weight after so long. "Two days ago, we went to the island. While Kairi was off somewhere else and I was fixing the bridge, you…I don't really know what you were doing. Kairi left early, and I went to find you. You had to have been practicing with Tidus or something, because you managed to fall off of one of the higher ledges and knock yourself out. I had to tie your boat to mine and bring you back here myself." Riku sighed. "It's my fault you're sick Sora. You got soaked on the way back. I'm sorry." He said. Sora was surprised at the apology.

"…Riku…you don't have to apologize…it's not really your fault…I wouldn't blame you even if it was…" Sora sounded quite serious compared to his normal, peppy self. "You really don't blame me…do you?" Riku was amazing at coming up with questions that answered themselves. Even though it was rhetorical, Sora answered him. "…no, I don't…" he said, snuggling closer to the silverette to prove his point. Riku sighed again. "You know Sora, I wonder about your sanity sometimes." He said. Sora smiled. "I know Riku…" he said quietly, and fell back into a deep slumber.


	2. Christmas Already?

_**Wow! It's been such a looooooooooong time since I updated anything. But I figured, hey maybe I should post this :) So I am. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, KH: COM, KH 358/2 Days, or KH2...sadly. If I did, if would be VERY obvious in the games that Sora and RIku were gay for each other, and the same for Axel and Roxas...oh wait, sorry. They already are :)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Star**_

_**Chapter Two**_

When Sora woke again, three days later, he found himself to be on Riku's living room couch. The Tasogare family Christmas tree was set up in the corner of the room. That was odd…Sora didn't remember it being so close to Christmas. He managed to sit up, almost falling off the couch in the process.

Riku peered into his living room. Good – Sora was finally up. The silverette quietly walked over to the couch and sat next to the brunette. "Feeling better, Sora?" he asked. Sora looked blankly at him, somewhat startled. "…Riku…?" "No silly, I'm Kairi. Of course Riku!" Sora laughed. Oh, how Riku loved that sound. "So, do you know what today is?" Riku asked "…It's Christmas…isn't it?" Sora sounded a little depressed. "Sora? What's wrong?" Sora only shook his head. Riku put his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Sora. It's alright. You know you can tell me anything."

Sora looked up and, and Riku was surprised to see the look of sadness in his blue eyes. "Riku…you're the one person that I…That I hold dearest to my heart…and I didn't even get you anything." Remorse and regret managed to weave itself into Sora's words. "Let me tell you something, Sora. You gave me the most wonderful gift I could ever have gotten. I was so afraid that I would lose you when you got sick. You have no idea…the fact that you're here, in front of me and alive, is the best thing I've ever gotten for any holiday." Sora couldn't believe the amount of emotion in Riku's voice. He had never acted like this before.

"…Riku… The silverette only looked away, close to embarrassment. Sora gently took Riku's hands from his shoulders. The brunette said nothing else; he only smiled and threw his arms around the silver-haired teen's neck. Riku held him close, feeling as if Sora would disappear from in front of him.

_~A few hours later~_

"Riku?" The silverette looked up. Kairi looked at him intently. "Hmm?" Riku blinked a couple times. "Are you okay? You look kind of down." Kairi sounded worried. Riku shook his head. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"I guess that's Sora's area of expertise. Do you want me to go and get him for you?" Riku politely refused. "Thank you, Kairi, but I'll get him. I still have to give him his Christmas present," he said. Kairi smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. She turned to leave, but then latched herself onto Riku. When she let go, Kairi left without a word.

Riku went downstairs once again to his living room. Sora sat on the couch, staring at the Christmas tree. "…Sora? Riku spoke only loud enough for the brunette to hear. Sora shifted his attention from the tree to Riku. "I happened to come across a wrapped box in my room that has 'To Sora' written on it. Do you know where I can find this 'Sora' person?" Riku asked. Sora laughed. "Yep. He lives on your living room couch." That brought a smile to Riku's face that shone even in his pale and blind green eyes. "Well then, Sora. Looks like you finally get to see what my room looks like."

Riku's room? That was out of the ordinary. "Riku…I thought-"The silver-haired teen finished the sentence for him. "That Kairi and my mother were the only ones allowed in? Not anymore." Sora's look of surprise faded. "Alright…but I can't get up there on my own." Riku sighed and shook his head. "As if I didn't know that?" he said sarcastically, then promptly lifted Sora gently from the couch and carried him up the one room in the house that Sora had never seen. Riku's room.


	3. Gifts Part One

Twilight Star ~ Chapter Three

Riku's room was sparsely decorated. Nothing fancy, just simple white and different shades of blue. His Curtains and bed set were sky blue, covered with a cloud design to match the ceiling. A bookshelf stood against the far wall, filled with old sketchbooks and novels of all kinds. The floor was cherry wood, and the rug that covered the large majority of it was a shade of deep blue that Sora had never seen before. Pictures of Sora, Kairi, and all three of their little group stood on the low-set white dresser. Next to the pictures sat a thick sketchbook with an expensive set of graphite and colored pencils on top of it. _'Since when did Riku draw?_'Sora thought to himself, upon seeing it.

Riku gently set Sora on the bed, grabbed a small box from a drawer in his dresser, and sat down next to Sora on the edge of the bed. Riku held the wrapped box out to Sora, who carefully lifted it from his friend's hand. After undoing the perfectly white gift wrap, Sora could only stare in amazement at the two necklaces inside, nestled in a long strip of black silk.

When joined together, the necklaces crated a perfect carving of a paopu fruit. Both halves had a single letter carved into them - S for Sora, and R for Riku, who clasped each necklace around the neck of its respective owner. Sora lifted the small half-paopu fruit charm in his hand. "Did you make this?" he asked. Riku nodded. "It's beautiful Riku. Thank you."

Riku took the strip of black silk from the box and held it out to Sora. "This…is also for you, Sora." Sora took the silk band from him. "RIku…this isn't…is it?" Again Riku nodded. "Yes. Sora…you know I was on the wrong path for a while. You…Sora, you brought me back to the light. That silk band…it's the symbol of the darkness in me that will be there no matter what I do." And then sadness and fear – two things that Sora had never seen there – came into Riku's eyes.

"Riku?" Sora ventured to say his name. Riku smiled sadly. "Sora…if I were to give you something that is most likely my most important possession…what would you do with it?" asked Riku quietly. Sora thought for only a moment before answering. "I would treasure and guard it always, because you gave it to me.


End file.
